La noche de mi Ángel
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Mi mundo tú, mi casa tú... Ya no hay tinieblas; Ya salió el sol. Letras de antaño para narrar una historia de amor. El siguiente fic participa en la dinámica de grupo de Facebook: "Lo que callamos los Fanfickers". Créditos de portada: Yanan e Gemma (Devianart)


_Saludando a la comunidad Fanfiction con todo el cariño y respeto que se merecen. Dejo el presente Drabble cuya inspiración son dos canciones que a mis padres les agrada._

 _Saint Seiya no me pertenece, son propiedad del señor Kurumada._

 _El siguiente fic participa en la dinámica del grupo de Facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"._

 _Créditos de Portada: Yanan e Gemma (Devianart)_

* * *

 _ **La noche de mi Ángel.**_

 _(Inspirado en las canciones "La Negra Noche" de Pedro Infante y "Mi mundo tú" de Camilo Sesto)_

 **Shaina P.O.V**

Llegó a mi vida cuando no lo necesitaba; tocó mi corazón cuando observó mi rostro sin tener la máscara puesta.

En mis manos estaba su vida: Matarle o Amarle.

Me rehusaba a aceptar el hecho que el amor había tocado a mi puerta.

Mi mundo se reducía en pelear y dejar mi feminidad para proteger a Athena, no creía en esos sentimientos. Aunque fuese la amazona temida en el Santuario, en el fondo me rendí ante Seiya.

Él amaba a Saori, ofrendaba su alma con tal de salvarle…

Yo sólo podía salvarle a él.

Resignada y sin ilusión decidí abandonar el recinto de Athena, no quería que nadie viese mi fragilidad. Podría resignarme en los brazos de otro hombre pero sería engañar mi corazón.

Decidí dejar mi armadura y vestirme como alguien normal, regresé a mi hogar en Italia para contemplar el mar y ahogar mis sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Seiya P.O.V**_

Cuando supe que ella se había ido, sentí un gran pesar en el corazón.

Me demostró su amor salvándome, fue luz y serenidad en tiempos de tormenta.

En el silencio me lamentaba por ser un cobarde y no decirle mi sentir.

Siempre fue Saori quien guiaba mi sentir, por ella luchaba… Shaina fue quien me protegía para cumplir mi deber de caballero.

" _Volvió a casa, ve con ella Seiya"_

Athena había hablado, su voz tranquilizó mi alma y no dudé en irla a buscar.

Me aventuré a viajar en un país que no era el mío, pregunté entre la gente si la habían visto.

No me dí por vencido, y después de algunas horas, llegué hacia una casa de madera en las cercanías del mar.

Ahí estaba ella mirando el mar.

* * *

Shaina portaba un vestido sencillo en color blanco, contemplaba cómo las olas besaban la arena de la playa.

Instintivamente giró su rostro en dirección hacia el oriental quien portaba su playera roja como los jeans desgastados.

-No imaginé que tuvieras un hogar Shaina. – Expresó Seiya con gentileza.

-Qué poco me conoces Seiya. – Respondió agresivamente la susodicha.

El oriental camino hacia dónde ella se encontraba con paso lento. La amazona del cabello verde sentía su corazón acelerarse, se dominó así misma.

-¿Puedo quedarme a cenar? – Preguntó el caballero con gentileza.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse.

Aquella mujer de cabello verde había preparado la cena, no quería ilusionarse. Sirvió a su invitado un platillo típico de Italia.

Cenaron en silencio, Shaina sentía incomodidad porque él le observaba de distinta manera.

Habían terminado cuando la amazona no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Te pido que seas directo conmigo Seiya! – Habló con rudeza – Para que hayas dejado a Athena significa que hay una misión muy grande….

-No estoy aquí como un caballero. Estoy aquí por ti. – Respondió Seiya.

-Por favor Seiya, no digas cosas que no sientes.

-Desde que me conoces yo no he mentido.

Shaina se levantó abruptamente, no quería discutir más. Se encaminaba para huír cuando Seiya le detuvo.

-Shaina, he sido un tonto por no saber corresponder a tus sentimientos. Soy torpe para hablarle a una mujer pero permíteme demostrarte que puedo amarte.

La amazona miró incrédula al caballero.

-Sé que tienes todo el derecho de dudar, pero déjame estar contigo ésta noche.

-Seiya… éstas insinuando que…

El susodicho interrumpió a la amazona con un beso apasionado lo que generó que ella derramara sus lágrimas.

Seiya con sus pulgares enjugó las lágrimas de la amazona.

-Déjame amarte, mi ángel.

Shaina asintió con la mirada, mientras aquel guerrero la llevaba entre sus brazos hacia la habitación de la amazona.

Aquella mujer no podía creer lo que pasaba y dejó llevarse por aquel sentimiento.

Los dos amantes se entregaron mutuamente.

Finalmente habían comprendido que ambos eran el mundo del otro.

Ya no hay tinieblas… ya salió el sol.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
